Beowulf, God of the Sun and War
by movietvGeek
Summary: Beowulf, Son of Amora and Thor, grandson of Odin and Gaia, has come to Midgard to protect the realm from the influence of the evil Darkseid. And although the brave heroes of Earth stand with him, only he can be the light to lead them through darkness. Under Finale Rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

Beowulf, God of the Sun and War

Once, mankind accepted a simple truth: that they were not alone in this universe. Some world's man believed home to their Gods. Others they knew to fear. From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants, threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. We came… Asgardians. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell, and the source of their power was taken from them. With the last Great War ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the Realm Eternal, **Asgard**. And here we remain as the beacon of hope, shining out across the stars.

Asgard, since ancient times this beautiful and golden realm has been inhabited by warriors so powerful, many believed them to be immortal deities. Not far from the truth, but being immortal here in Asgard, was not the most pristine life. Ever few thousand years, the nine realms go through an apocalyptic event where everyone dies. They are then born anew with only vague memories of their past lives. This cataclysmic event is known as Ragnarok.

Hoping to put an end to this cycle of death and rebirth, Odin, the new king of Asgard fathered the greatest warrior the realms had ever seen. The Mighty Thor, is the son of Odin and Gaia; the Mother-Goddess of the Earth and Life. Though originally Odin simply wanted a child with the goddess, Odin was enamored by her beauty and wisdom before taking her as his wife.

As Thor grew, the time drew near for the next Ragnarok. Odin then told Thor of his destiny, hoping his child could end the cycle. In the end, Thor was able to end the cycle of Ragnarok. But, the backlash of power sent the multiverse into a flux. Time and Space, warped and Reality shattered. Slowly things were put back in place but not all was the same.

The Nine Realms found themselves in a different verse altogether. Still, Asgard endured and made a home in this new place. For years, Asgard grew and discovered life in this new realm. They took many under their wing, teaching them, training and nurturing them. In their exploration, they came across two planets in an eternal conflict with each other. A planet of young gods battled evil gods. These "New Gods" were led by Izaya; the Highfather and leader of the New Gods while the evil gods were led by his brother; Darkseid.

Odin watches the two engage in battle and watches as they both survive a planetary explosion. Still, Odin uses his power and feels that Darkseid has the advantage. He is right, in the end Izaya is struck down but still alive, only barely. Odin watches and the entity of tyranny before deciding to intervene. Grabbing his weapons, Odin uses his magic to merge Thrudstok and the Odinsword with his infamous Gungnir. He then puts on the Destroyer Armor and launches towards the battle, with all of Asgard following.

As if sensing a new arrival, Darkseid looks up, only to be overcome with light and blasted through the planetary debris. Darkseid recovers and glares at the new comer who stands with his arms folded. Izaya looks up weakly as the New Gods look on with surprise. Darkseid attacks with his Omega Beams, making Odin counter with a blast from his spear. The two attacks clash, creating a massive shockwave. Odin counters and blasts the evil god back to his planet, before panting. Izaya calls to his savior weakly, forcing Odin to take a knee beside him. Izaya grabs onto Odin and glows brightly. No words are said but Odin nods his head as Izaya fades, his essence encasing Odin. Odin looks to the New Gods and offers his hand, leading them to Asgard.

However, On Apokolips, Darkseid fumes with anger. His anger grows and grows before he feels a new arrival in his throne room. Standing in front of him is a purple giant who smirks at him. Again, no words are said but the two smirk as the purple entity fades, his essence merging with Darkseid. Stepping into the throne room are five figures who bow to Darkseid who stands. He is now wearing the armor of the purple entity that was in front of him.

Time went on and **New Asgard** grew to the size of a planet. Still evil lurked as the planet **Apokolips** erupted with anger and rage. Odin new that is would be only a matter of time before the evil would come back. The young gods built great cities and technology to be ready. A good thing as war erupted soon after. The armies of New Asgard we lead by the son of Odin.

The battles went on, but New Asgard, stood against the tide, time and time again. Then, the Odinsleep came. As if knowing this, Darkseid summoned all his forces and attacked New Asgard. Thor led the armies of Asgard to meet the enemy. Odin is guarded by a trinity of female warriors. Lady Sif, Brunnhilde, and Amora. As Thor battled the evil forces, Darkseid flanked the Asgardians and went after Odin himself. There he met the three in battle. Amora launches a blazing spell of green fire, making Darkseid grunt but walk forward. Lady Sif and Brunnhilde attack from different directions but nothing stops Darkseid who grabs the two warriors and slams them to the ground. Amora uses magic to heal them but suffers a back hand from Darkseid. Lady Sif and Brunnhilde stand and charge only for Darkseid's eyes to glow red. Two beams come from his eyes and zig zag before hitting the two warriors. The two land with grunts and smoking bodies.

Darkseid looks down at Odin before attacking but to his anger and surprise, his attack is stopped by a large Frost giant. On the giant stands Loki who glares at Darkseid. Darkseid is then swatted away from Odin by a large flaming hand. Angered, Darkseid looks up to see Surtur growling down at him. On the battlefield, dwarves, dark elves, light elves, giants, fire demons, and creatures from Hel itself come to battle. The Nine Realms have allied themselves with Asgard.

Amora crawls over to Sif and Brunnhilde and tries to heal them but the damage of the Omega Effect is too great, even for her.

The two women would lie next to each other before Sif would awake. With great pain and difficulty, Brunnhilde grabs onto Amora with Sif doing the same. Amora looks behind her to see Loki hitting the ground as Darkseid dodges a blow from Surtur. Malekith attacks with magic but is countered by Darkseid's Omega Beams. Amora turns back to her fellow sisters and thinks over their lives. Sif and Brunnhilde were always at odds with Amora but their relationship has changed over the years. Using her magic, Amora takes the power and essence of her sisters, empowering herself. As their bodies fade, Amora picks up Brunnhilde's sword and Sif's shield. She then creates armor for herself before attacking Darkseid head on. Surprised by her newfound power, Darkseid suffers several slashes before being blasted by magic. With his time running out to end Odin, Darkseid roars and powers through all in his way, shocking Amora. Before he reaches Odin, he is struck back by a beam of light. Growling, Darkseid stands to see Odin awake and angry. Knowing his chance is gone, Darkseid retreats.

With the battle over, Amora mourns her sisters before dedicating her time to honing her new found skills. She is the first one up and training. She then delves deeper into the mystic arts, even taking lessons from the Mother-Goddess Gaia. All the while, a pair of eyes watching her. Thor looks on at Amora who can feel his gaze. Finally, after thousands of years, Amora has gotten what she always wanted. The love of the Mighty Thor. Time went on before Thor and Amora were happy to announce, she was with child. On that day the heroes would feast in the grandchild's honor.

However, leaders of the nine realms were not as happy. They had risked their lives to defend Asgard who has been at war with them for centuries. Arguments broke out before Odin stood. Malekith leader of the Dark Elves, Surtur Leader of the Fire Demons, Laufey Leader of the Frost Giants, Hela Ruler of Hel, Eitri the Dwarf King, Freyja Queen of the Vanir, and Queen Aelsa Featherwine of the light elves, were assured that their alliance with Asgard was eternal. However, some were not so sure. Gaia stood and offered a solution.

Amora's child would go through a ritual, and be imbued with the powers of all nine realms. This would mean the child's power would come from all the nine realms, not two but all nine. He would become the champion and protector of the nine realms, like Thor who is protector of Asgard. Amora agreed if it meant her child would gain more power and be protected. Amora uses magic to complete the ritual after gaining elements from each realm. Gaia gives her a single drop of her blood before Amora drinks the mixed ingredients. She was told the spell worked when her stomach glowed, showing the fetus in her stomach.

However, Amora was not done ensuring her child's safety and power. She knew the war was not over and her child would be forced to fight. Odin and Thor would comfort her but even they knew this was true. Amora with the intention of protecting her child, traversed the multiverse, looking for certain ingredients she would need to make the strongest weapon in the multiverse. A weapon on par with Mjolnir and Gungnir. She would gather the strongest of metals; Uru, Nth Metal she came across when a group of Thanagarians attacked her, Vibranium, Adamantuim, and Anti-Metal.

Heavy with child, Amora arrives on Nidavellir. Here she searches for Eitri; the Dwarf King. Finding him, she requested that he make a sword out of these metals. Eitri gets to work and enlist four other dwarves including Brokkr. Amora leads the dwarves to a giant dying dwarf star where the dwarves harnessed the power and began to forge the weapon. The construction was so intense, it caused the star to explode, wiping out a nearby planets of primitive life. The remnants of the explosion, was absorbed into the blade. The blade is sharp enough to split atoms and cut through anything. Eitri looks at the blade and smiles before thinking of what to do for the handle.

Amora steps forward and produces six gems, making the Dwarves look on in shock. She has in front of her, the six infinity stones. Stones left over after the creation of the universe. These stones were collected by Asgard for safe keeping but 5 were given to other realms. Amora has convinced these realms to give her child these gems so that he/she would be able to better protect the nine realms. Eitri continues his work and together with all the dwarves, forges a handle capable of harnessing the power of the stones. Amora also commissions a set of armor to be built. She has felt the power of her child growing and needs the armor when he grows up. With the blade complete. Amora takes it and arrives in the center of the largest star in the multiverse. The star is so massive; a red supergiant. The heat generated by it is so strong, no life was able to form in the nearby systems. She enchants the blade to house the sun, just as Mjolnir is enchanted to house a cosmic storm. With the deed done, Amora gives the blade back to Eitri before returning to Asgard.

Months passed before the day that all of Asgard was waiting for arrived. The planet itself was silent before the cries of a new born baby echoed across Asgard. The child would be named Beowulf. His first gift was the invulnerability of Baldur, gifted by Odin, his second gift by Gaia was the Unlimited Strength of Heroes. But he also had gifts of his own. Beowulf was able to freely control the sun and its aspects. Odin and the others learned this when the baby began to cry. His cries summoned such destruction and intense heat, all of Asgard shook. It took Amora's humming and Thor's power to stop the crying baby. Days would go by before Eitri would come to deliver the weapon of the child. The weapon is a broad sword**. Solblad** meaning **Sun Blade** would be the name of the sword. On the handle of the sword are the six infinity stones with the Soul Stone being the pommel.

Beowulf began his training before he could walk. He was taught by the greatest warriors and gods on Asgard in battle. Taught by Amora herself in the mystic arts and taught by Thor to harness his power. He learned to trick his opponents from Loki, and was taught by Gaia in history, math, etc. At 15, his power was so destructive that he needs to wear a suit of armor designed to seal his power within. It features a silver tunic with gold plate arms and shoulder guards. The armor is made from Uru and Nth Metal, making it incredibly dense and magic resistant. His silver and gold helmet is similar in appearance to Thor's with metal wings. On his back is a red cape.

And then, War came again. Beowulf was thrust into the heat of battle. But… he was born for it. At 15, he was already a force to be reckoned with. In one battle, Beowulf and his opponent clashed with such force that the collision between the two obliterated the entire planet. He has stabbed Solblad into a moon and shattered it, tanked a planet busting weapon, and while he is invulnerable, he can still be wounded by Radion. But his healing factor is so powerful he can regenerate from nearly anything, killed Celestials, head-butted a moon, and cut a planet in half. And once stopped a giant meteor shower himself by turning into a ray of light and vaporizing them rocks instantly. According to Metron, given the thousands of meteors coming down at faster than light speeds and at the same time, to vaporizes them all, Beowulf must have been going thousands of times faster than the speed of light, though he was knocked out cold from doing this feat. After intense training with Heimdall, Beowulf discovered he has Omni-Senses before training to control them. Having been through many battles, Odin named Beowulf the God of the Sun and War.

With Solblad merged with the Infinity Stones and Beowulf gaining access to the Odinforce, Beowulf gains nearly omnipotent levels of power, with control over all six aspects of existence and the Odinforce, making him one of the most powerful warriors in the Nine Realms. Though he is still under Thor, Darkseid, Gaia, Odin, Loki, and his mother Amora. His armor also contains a great deal of his godly power but if it were to crack or break, his vast power would flood out. Beowulf has pulled down moons, manipulated terrain of planets, created black holes, created a worm hole to evacuate an exploding planet in less than 3 seconds, and created an alternate reality during the Odinsleep to trick the approaching army... for seven days. His feats aside, Beowulf's arrogant and playful attitude has put him in trouble. He has fallen for Corvus Glaive's traps, gotten his powers sealed away, and lost to Darkseid himself.

At 600 years old, Beowulf is 6'10 and around 600 pounds. Time on Asgard flows differently. He possesses an athletic build with a generous degree of muscle. He possesses blue eyes from both his mother and father but has a unique red hair color. He has pointed ears from the elf races and his heat is comparable to that of Surtur's. His eyes retain a bio-luminescent cast when actively using his powers, and appear as sunlight within his eyes. When angered, Beowulf would enter the Berserker Rage. In this state, Beowulf loses all control and ignores all pain. The more damage that is done to him, only makes him stronger. He is empowered by any type of conflict on a multiversal scale since he is connected to the nine realms, is a master of anything that can be considered a weapon, and can affect the opposite sex with his speech. He also can implement his voice to attack. A single Shout can destroy a planet. He has mastered all forms of unarmed combat within the nine realms, with the exception of Midgard as he has never been to earth.

He has battled all members of Darkseid's Black Order. He has shrugged of blows from Black Dwarf and Proxima Midnight. Battled Corvus Glaive to a draw with nothing but weaponry as his powers were nullified. Blocked Darkseid's Omega Beams with Solblad, Defended the Bifrost Bridge by himself as Heimdall was incapacitated. Summoned a ray of light powerful enough to incinerate a planet, decimating an army and has regenerated from nothing but his skeleton after tanking a Radion Bomb. All in all, Beowulf is a force to be reckoned with, truly living up to his title of Champion on the Nine Realms. However, Odin has begun to sense danger emanating from Midgard and has chosen Beowulf to investigate. Beowulf's age, turning him into and infant and sending him to Midgard.

This earth is a little different from the earth we know. During the Viking era, the Vikings managed to seize a foothold in conquered lands and built their own kingdom. Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Denmark, Iceland, Greenland, and Svalbard all make up the Kingdom of Norway. The Kingdom of Norway still prays to the old gods. The Young Queen of only 25 Agneta had lost her baby in childbirth. Her husband and King Consort Anderson would not blame her and would say he still loves her not matter. But Agneta had wanted a child of her own. At night she prayed to any god that would listen to bless her womb with the fruit of life. Her prayers were answered when her palace was overcome with rainbow light. Rushing outside she would gasp in shock at the sight of a golden crib and white smooth fabric containing a sleeping baby. A single letter was attached to the crib. Agneta would read her letter and gasp. The letter detailed the child's origin and who the parents were as well as why he had been sent. Anderson would be at a loss for words before Agneta would look at the child. His silver red hair and blue eyes drew her in. The couple would take the child in as their own. As they had not yet announced the death of their actual child, they would name Beowulf their son and heir. His earth name would be Prince Calder.

As the years went on Beowulf began to remember his true name and the reason he was here. Still he found himself attached to his earth parents but never forgot who his real ones were. Beowulf studied as much as he could, learning what he could of Midgard, even how to speak correctly. As he grew, he learned all forms of martial arts on Midgard, and studied earth's history. He would then take up his true name and become protector of Midgard. On Midgard he would rack up even more feats to add to his name. He has tagged Savitar, the self proclaimed God of Speed, in the same fight he withstood multiple Infinite Mass Punches, tanked a Nuclear Warhead, obliterated one billions tons of rock with a whisper, freeing trapped civilains, and overpowered Black Adam's Shazam Bolt with his own godly power.

**Kingdom of Norway, Saturday, Noon**

The people of the Kingdom go about their daily lives, knowing that the Royal Family will always take care of them and that Beowulf will always protect them. Kids run freely through the streets, men and women smile as they head to work, the elderly are helped by law enforcement, and everybody is content. The peace is then ruined when a yellow comet smacks against one of the many skyscrapers within the Kingdom. The people scatter as law enforcement evacuates the streets. A bald man with muscle comes out of the building with blood running down his head. He holds his shoulder with a wince before yellow energy forms and puts his arm in a brace. This man is named Mallow; a member of the Sinestro Corps. He had come to earth on the orders of Sinestro but quickly found himself dealing with one of the earths protectors. The sun shines down on him, making Mallow growl. the rays seem to intensify and burn him.

"Hmph, I suppose a single punch was not enough." States a voice, making Mallow look up and spot a figure descending from the sky with his arms folded and cape flapping, "Still a single punch should tell you the difference between you and me." Beowulf float directly in front of the sun's rays, creating a godly image of himself.

"I-It's...," Stutters a civilian boy with wide eyes as he stares at the armored visage of Beowulf. Beowulf's head is covered by his helmet as his red hair flows behind him while he stares down at Mallow, "Beowulf!"

"And that was just me saying 'Hello'." Boasts Beowulf before Mallow growls. Mallow shoots towards Beowulf, yellow energy trailing behind him. Beowulf spots him coming and smirks. The two clash before Mallow forms an ax. Acting quickly, Beowulf draws Solblad and smiles when the ax shatters upon contact with the blade. Mallow is sent flying back before recovering. Beowulf's eyes glow a bio-luminescent white as Solbad is overcome with an intense aura. Beowulf flies forward, prompting Mallow to create a shield. Beowulf easily shatters the shield before Mallow makes another. This time Beowulf comes down with an overhead, shattering the shield and stunning Mallow. Beowulf then throws Solblad with force and watches as Mallow begins to create an orb around himself. However, before it is complete, Solblad pierces through the orb and enters his shoulder, sending the yellow lantern to the ground, creating a crater. Beowulf descends casually as he hears Mallow yelling with anger.

"Dammit, Dammit!." Growls Mallow as he can't move with Solblad in his shoulder and in the ground.

"I suggest you surrender." States Beowulf as he grasps the handle of his sword, "The courts are much more merciful than I." With his warning said, Beowulf pulls his blade from Mallow who shouts out as blood leaks from his wound.

"But they will be merciful, you have my word." Assures Beowulf before Mallow growls and his ring glows.

"DAMN YOU!" Roars Mallow as he points his ring at Beowulf's face, making the Asgardian widen his eyes in surprise. The yellow light from the ring envelopes him as a beam is launched from the ring. The beam is so powerful it makes a hole through several buildings. Mallow pants as smoke clouds his vision.

"Not so tough now are you, pretty boy?!" Laughs Mallow before his laughs die in his throat as the smoke clears to reveal a cold looking Beowulf, whose hand has caught Mallow's.

"Very well, you do not have my word." States Beowulf before he crushes and snaps Mallow's hand, making the yellow lantern howl in pain. As Mallow falls back, his ring is taken by Beowulf. Beowulf thrusts the tip of his sword into the forehead of Mallow who becomes still as stone, fearing for his life. The purple gem on the handle of his sword glows before Mallow shouts in pain. Beowulf is able to subtly use the energy of the Power Stone as a very effective form of torture by exposing an individual to the energy of the Power Stone and his Sunlight to cause them to tremendous pain and can limit the amount of energy sent into the body of said being to avoid killing them.

"I-I surrender!" Shouts Mallow before the pain stops and he faints.

"Good." States Beowulf before his Omni-Senses pick up a new arrival.

"I'll take it from here." States a voice, making Beowulf glance behind him without fully turning. Floating behind him a black man with a green light over his body. On his hand is a green ring.

"I take it, you are a friend of his?" Questions Beowulf as John Stewart looks to the teen god.

"Hardly, I'm here to take him in." Retorts John Stewart with a hard tone.

"Your assistance is not needed or wanted, besides I've already dealt with him." States Beowulf with a dismissive tone, "He will be taken in by the law enforcement of the Kingdom."

"This man is not human and a prison won't hold him with the weapon he's got." States John Stewart with a hard tone, getting tired of the back and forth.

"Oh, you mean this?" Questions Beowulf as he holds up the yellow ring, surprising John. Normally, people would be overcome with the influence of Fear but this teen simple holds it as if it were a mere trinket.

"Give it to me and I'll ensure its destroyed." Demands John with his hand extended. Beowulf smirks before snapping his left hand shut. A yellow energy is released before it stops and Beowulf opens his palm to show a destroyed lantern ring. After destroying the ring, Beowulf turns to John fully. The action causes John to look on with surprise and become wary.

"Now, get lost before you end up in your friends position." Warns Beowulf with a smirk, making John narrow his eyes. This kid has no respect but little does John know, Beowulf only shows respect to people who earn it.

"Listen kid," starts John Stewart, making Beowulf's ears twitch, "I'm thinking the Justice League is going to want to have a few words with you."

"Kid?" Repeats Beowulf with shadowed eyes. Kid he said! While I appear to be an average 14 year old teen god... mentally I am over 600 years old! His young age is shown on his face and body type. He is only 6'0 and weighs 400 pounds. A far cry from his true potential. At 600 years old, Beowulf was 6'10 and over 600 pounds. Being turned into an infant has also weakened most of his powers. Not taking them away, it's just his immature body can't handle the power of some of his abilities. That being said... he's still very powerful.

"So lets do this nice and easy." Finishes John, knowing that Batman would want to meet this kid and keep him under surveillance. John would agree after seeing what this kid is capable of.

"What fun would that be?" Retorts Beowulf with a smirk as John's ring glows.

"_**Get lost**_." Whispers Beowulf, using his quasi-sonic voice. The action makes John Stewart to form an orb around himself but to his surprise, the orb is shattered and he is blasted back, down the street. Green Lantern lands in a heap and groans before struggling to open his eyes. Beowulf comes down with a smirk on his face and punches John into the ground with enough force to uproot the ground around them and shake the whole city. In the crater stands Beowulf who hovers over a beaten and battered John Stewart. Beowulf holds John up by his shirt as he stares down at him.

"I think introductions are in order." States Beowulf as John weakly opens his eyes, "First, the name is Beowulf, Son of Amora, Thor; Son of Odin and Gaia, God of the Sun and War. Champion of the Nine Realms... and I am no child." With his introduction over, Beowulf pulls his right fist back before throwing it forward. John's vision is clouded by the teen god's fist.

* * *

**Ok guys, I've completed the new chapter for the Rewrite. **

**As you've read, I've changed the name to Beowulf, I like it better.**

**Also, Thor is married to Amora because... I like Amora. **

**A couple of things, yes Beowulf has the Infinity Stones but the reason I gave them to him is because they are not really powerful in the DC Verse. Darkseid is powerful enough to beat someone wielding them. But I thought it would be cool to give them to Beowulf. Beowulf cannot use all six stones together, only two at a time. The stones are embedded in the handle of Solblad which appearance wise is the same as Gut's blade in Berserk. The handle is long and gold. This mean there are very few who can even touch the sword, let alone pick it up. To wield it or even pick it up, one must be pure of heart, noble of mind, and Solblad itself has to accept you as its wielder. So far, only Thor, Amora, Odin, and Gaia have even picked it up but none of them have accessed its vast power, except for Beowulf. **

**The Black Order is also in this fic so I hope you enjoy that.**

**His Sun powers are similair to that of Apollo's, Helios's, Ra's, etc. His eyes glow the same color as Helios's from God of War 3. **

**I will be putting another team in this fic. Here's what I got so far; James Roger; Son of Steve Rogers and Black Widow. Super Soldier, Spy, Master Martial Artist and Leader. Alex Stark; Son of Tony Stark and Pepper Pots. Genius, Incinerator Ring holder, and High Tech Armor, based off Abigail Burns but male. Kate Bishop; Adopted Daughter of Clint Barton. Master Archer, Proficient Hand to Hand combatant, and skilled athlete. Elizabeth Braddock; Telepath, combatant, and mutant. Quicksilver. Super Speed, Can Access the Speed Force, and has abilities similar to Tracer. Peter Rasputin. Mutant, Heavy Hitter, and Juggernaut Powered.**

**I think they match up good. Now, who to pair with Beowulf. Honestly... I have no idea... Raven?**

**Beowulf has tons of powers I have picked through all comics. This also includes feats. I do not Own Marvel or DC Comics, just this Fic.**

**Next Chapter- Saving the Earth! Meeting the Sidekicks?**


	2. Chapter 2-Saving the Earth

Saving the Earth!

The Unlimited Strength of Beowulf?

* * *

**The Hall of Justice**

The Hall of Justice was the publicly known headquarters of the Justice League located in Washington, D.C.. However, the Hall was actually a tourist front with the League's real headquarters orbiting in outer space. In one of the many med-bays, lies Green Lantern John Stewart. Surrounding him are several League members; Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Martian Manhunter. John Stewart groans before blinking his eyes open. His body is covered in sensors and wrapping. John takes in his surroundings before sighing. The other Leaguers sigh in relief before Batman steps forward.

"What happened?" Demands Batman; never one to let sympathy get in the way of his job. Someone who could give Green Lantern a thrashing needs to be watched.

"As you can see; I got my ass kicked." Replies John as he glares at the man before wincing in pain.

"By what, GL?" Questions Flash as he looks over his friend, "Not many can but you in a hospital bed."

"Flash is right, you're one of the last I'd expect to see in that bed." States Superman, making John nod his head.

"What do you remember?" Questions Wonder Woman as John thinks.

"I… remember heading to Norway." Starts John as he holds his head, "We received word; that an unidentified object had entered Earth's atmosphere and Batman sent me to investigate."

"When I got there, I saw a young man standing over a beaten Yellow Lantern." States John as Batman narrows his eyes, "I wanted to take the Lantern in and destroy his ring but… the teen crushed it in his hand."

"He crushed a Lantern ring?!" Gapes Flash as the other Leaguers share is reaction but are more reserved.

"Yes… he crushed it as if it were some cheap one dollar trinket." States John as he goes over the image in his head, "I was going to take him in to talk to the League… but."

"But what? What happened, John?" Questions Wonder Woman.

"I may have chosen the wrong words." States John, more to himself than to the others.

"He whispered something and before I could even form a defense, I was blown back." States John as he replays the scene in his head, "And then, he was on me faster than I could react."

"That's all I know." Stares Green Lantern as he looks to his fellow heroes, "What?"

"You've been in the med-bay for several hours." States Batman as Jon widens his eyes, "The incident must have taken place around noon, it's 9pm."

"The government received a call from Norway that they had you in their custody." States Wonder Woman as she looks on at the injured Green Lantern.

"You've been out for eight hours, GL" Adds Flash with some worry. Green Lantern lets the words sink in. Eight hours?! He's been out for eight hours?! What the hell was he hit with?!

"Beowulf." States Batman, making the Leaguers look to him, "Beowulf is a hero that has popped up in the Kingdom of Norway in the last 2 years."

"I've heard of him." Responds Superman with a thoughtful expression, "Apparently he calls himself the God of War and Thunder."

"God? Talk about arrogant." States Flash with folded arms.

"If his feats are anything to go by, it's not far from the truth." Retorts Batman as he pulls up images of the teen god.

"That's him." States John, being the only Leaguer to see him. The image they are looking at is the 14 year old Beowulf who weighs around 250 pounds and is 6'0. Unknown to the League, Beowulf has reverted to 14 but is actually 600 years old and 6'10. Due to his New God heritage, he is ageless. A New God's real size is roughly the size of a star but here it is lowered to what would be average for a New God in this dimension.

"He looks… like a warrior." Praises Wonder Woman with a smile; always willing to respect a fellow warrior.

"He hits like one as well." Adds John with a wince.

"I've been surveying him for several months but he is hard to track." States Batman as he types on a computer, "His power levels might be as strong as yours, Clark."

"Any idea where we can find him?" Asks Martian Manhunter, getting Batman to shake his head.

"None, he could simply be hiding in another dimension and only appears when a threat makes itself known." States Batman as interdimensional travel is not something new to the League.

"I guess we will have to wait for his next appearance." States Superman, getting nods from the League. They have no idea of the four pair of eyes watching the meeting. The eyes disappear just as the League receives an alert.

"What is it?" Asks Green Lantern in alarm before Batman pulls up images from space. He zooms in and widens his eyes at the sight of a large meteor, approximately the size of the Earth itself.

"I'm on it!" States Superman before launching from the hall and into space, in less than a second. Superman spots the gigantic meteor and increases his speed.

"Superman, be careful, I'm picking up some abnormal readings that are similar to… Superman, pull back!" Warns Batman but it is too late. Superman collides into the meteor and begins to push it back slightly before his strength wanes. The iconic green glow tells him all he needs to know before he is pushed back. He holds as long as he can before the meteor blows by him, knocking off his flight pattern. As he struggles to regain himself, Superman's eyes catch a glimpse of something, riding the meteor.

"Superman, what's your status?" Asks Batman as Superman shakes his head.

"I'm fine but the meteor contains kryptonite, I won't be able to touch it let alone divert it." Answers Superman, "It must be a highly concentrated type because my powers were drained in just a few seconds." With his report done, the Man of Steel falls unconscious.

"We're going to need a miracle to stop this one." States Flash.

**Kingdom of Norway, Palace**

**Heads will Roll- A-Trak Remix**

While the League is having its own problems, Beowulf, under the guise of Prince Calder, has his own set of problems. Calder chugs a huge mug of beer as the crowd chants the words "Chug" over and over. He slams his mug down and roars, getting the crowd to cheer. The party is massive and every type of person is there. Gay, straight, lesbian, bisexual, transgender, you name it, they are there. Every girl appears to be wearing revealing clothing and the men a drinking… a lot. Calder has a girl on each arm and kisses them both. Being an Asgardian; Beowulf has had his share of exploits with the maidens.

"Calder, Calder, Calder!" Chants the crowd as Calder chugs a bottle of Vodka before shattering the bottle of his head. Calder is a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, martial artist, body builder, linguist, scientist, model and actor. His lifestyle allows him to be carefree and reckless, which he is grateful for.

The doors to Calder's room is thrown open as he along with four girls enter the room. One girl is slung over Calder's shoulder before he tosses her on the bed with the others crawling on it. Calder takes his shirt off and slides into the bed before kissing every girl in front of him. The girls follow his lead and strip with one unbuttoning Calder's pants. In no time, moans are heard from the room.

**End Song**

Skip to morning, Calder is awake with four, very naked girls around him. He looks up at the ceiling and cracks his neck before sitting up. The girls moan at the movement, making Calder smirk before levitating off the bed and onto the floor. He tosses the covers over the girls and looks in the mirror. Being the son of Amora, he has a bit of vanity as he admires his own beauty. Before he can do anything more, his doors fly open to reveal his earth mother Agneta. Agneta pants before looking at Calder who narrows his eyes.

"The shields are being put up." States Agneta, making Calder walk forward. What his earth mother is referring to is the global defense system the Kingdom has but has yet to reveal to the world. It is something Calder made with New God technology. "But the size of the object is too massive for the shield and will need to be broken up."

"Girls!" Shouts Calder, making the sleeping girls wake and look to Calder and the Queen before covering themselves up, "Get to the shelters."

"Calder?" Questions Agneta as Calder steps out on the balcony and looks up. Using his Omni-Senses, he spots the gigantic meteor and narrows his eyes. Without a second thought, Calder transforms into Beowulf, making the four girls widen their eyes.

"Be careful, my son." Whispers Agneta with tears in her eyes, always worried about her son. Beowulf smirks and levitates off the ground before glancing back at his earth mother.

"Aren't I always?" Replies Beowulf, getting a small smile from Agneta. Beowulf launches into the sky before opening his palm. A lightning bolt strikes his hand before Balmung appears. Beowulf flies with such speed that he shatters the sound barrier in seconds before reaching outer space. He flies right for the meteor with no idea that the press is active.

"_Here we are in the Kingdom of Norway with a scoop of the century_!" Reports a female reporter.

"_Apparently, Prince Calder is the superhero Beowulf_!" States a male reporter.

"_Needless to say, the whole kingdom is shocked at this revelation_." States an older reporter.

"_Ma'am, what did you see_?" Questions a reporter.

"_I saw Prince Calder turn into Beowulf before flying off_." Recites a one of the girls that was in the room.

"_I knew he was hot but… wow_!" Squeals another girl.

"This is being reported all over the world." States Batman as he looks at the screens. He then pulls up images of Beowulf heading towards the meteor.

"Uhh, Batman?" Calls Flash, making Batman turn to him. Flash is looking out of the Watchtower and is joined by the other Leaguers. Batman steps up and witnesses a shield enveloping the earth.

Meanwhile, Beowulf thinks about how to get rid of the meteor. He could send it away with the space stone but that could endanger another race and in million and one chance it comes back, is not worth it. Beowulf smirks before gripping his sword. Destroy it, simple and to the point. Balmung sparks with lightning before Beowulf's eyes turn a bio-luminescent white as a cosmic storm builds.

"Huh?" Grunts a surprised Beowulf as he spots something coming right for him. Upon closer inspection, Beowulf's eyes widen before narrowing in rage. The thing heading for him appears to be cloaked but that does not hide it from Beowulf's sight.

"You've got some nerve coming here, rabid dog." Rants Beowulf before he fires a blast of cosmic lightning at the incoming target. The bolt of lightning hits and sends the target flying. Beowulf enters a stance with Balmung pointed at the meteor. As the meteor gets closer, the heat begins to scorch Beowulf but being who he is, he is immune to this level of heat. His armor glows hot as Balmung sparks. The power stone, glows before Beowulf shouts and stabs his blade into the incoming meteor.

The blow itself, shakes the heavens and releases a shockwave that is felt from the Watchtower to the Earth itself. The meteor does not stop but a purple energy begins to crack the meteor before obliterating it. The fragments head towards earth but are stopped by the global shielding.

"Now then, UGH!" Exclaims Beowulf as he is tackled with force and is propelled towards earth. Looking at his attacker, Beowulf spots the Omega symbol carved into the armor of a strange Parademon. The creature growls before punching Beowulf who grunts before head-butting it.

"What the hell are you doing here, trash?" Demands Beowulf with some anger. The Parademon's response is to shoot out fire from his mouth. Beowulf puts Balmung in front of him and using the Space and Power stones, he absorbs the fire breath and sends it back at the Parademon with sparks of lightning added. The attack hits and lights up the area before through the explosion comes the Parademon, unharmed. This surprises Beowulf who is tackled once again but with greater force. Beowulf loses his grip on Balmung as the two head for Earth. The two clash against the global shield and crack it before Beowulf growls and uppercuts the creature before flipping it onto the shield. Beowulf raises both hands and brings them down on the Parademon, shattering the shield and descending toward earth. Balmung hits the ground before in mid air, Beowulf calls for it in the middle of his fight. The Parademon unloads on the New God, before Beowulf blocks and kicks the neck of the creature. Seemingly unfazed, the creature grabs Beowulf and slams him into the ground. The force of the two hitting the ground, creates a small earthquake and shatters the glass windows of the various buildings.

Now on earth, the civilians of New York, look on at the crater before the sound of a punch alarms them. Through the dust comes the Parademon that smacks against a building. The dust clears to show Beowulf who touches his nose to see blood. He looks to his dislocated arm and pulls it back into place with a sickening crunch,

"Hmm, upgrades." States Beowulf, noticing the strength, endurance, and skill of the creature is vastly different from the others. The Parademon growls before growing another set of arms, now four in total. The actions makes Beowulf narrow his eyes. The appearance of the Parademon is similar to the appearance of an Outrider. Beowulf widens his eyes before standing.

"Now I see, I didn't know Parademons and Outriders could get it on." Smirks Beowulf, his age coming through. While maintaining his 600 year old mind, his child like self does show through being that he is only 14 and been on earth, "Ugh, that's just disgusting." The hybrid seems to take come offense as it roars and darts right for Beowulf, going quadrupedal. Beowulf's eyes glow white before the sun is blocked by storm clouds.

"Come on then!" Challenges Beowulf, making the hybrid roar and charge faster. Beowulf counter charges as Balmung rushes through the city streets, heading towards its wielder. The hybrid launches a wide right, that Beowulf blocks with his left arm. The collision causes a shockwave that uproots the ground, creating panic among the populace. Beowulf blocks a left with both hands before ducking and spinning on his heel, planting both fists in the gut of the hybrid, launching the creature through a building. The hybrid lands in a heap and growls.

"HYAAAA!" Roars Beowulf as he comes through the debris of the destroyed building. In mid air, Balmung returns to his hands as Beowulf lifts it above behind his head. He brings it down, creating a loud clang. Beowulf widens his eyes as the hybrid draws two large forearm blades from its gauntlets. The blades are strong enough to withstand a blow from Balmung and radiate with Radion.

"Trash." Growls Beowulf before the hybrid kicks him off. Beowulf recovers in mid air but is tackled through a sign and hits the ground. The two skid against the ground as Beowulf loses Balmung before switching positions. Now on top, Beowulf rains heavy blows down on the hybrid before skidding to a stop. Beowulf rains down blows, each sinking the hybrid deeper into the ground. The hybrid punches with a right before sending Beowulf into a building face first. Beowulf slides down before turning to show blood running down his nose with minor cuts on his face. The cuts quickly close up before Beowulf cracks his neck. The hybrid jumps towards Beowulf before throwing a strong left, crushing the building. Through the smoke, Beowulf uppercuts the hybrid and gut punches him before the hybrid grabs his face and plants him into the ground. The hybrid then kicks Beowulf back and down the street before Beowulf flips and lands on his feet.

"Ow... I hate Radion." Groans Beowulf before the hybrid charges at him. Beowulf's eyes turn white before his hands gain a frosty tint. He thrusts both hands forward, releasing a wave of Frost Giant ice, comparable to the Casket of Ancient Winters. The hybrid stalks forward before raising both hands. As it does, it is frozen in a block of ice. Beowulf smirks at the sight before the ice begins to crack. The ice shatters and the hybrid brings down both arms. Beowulf catches both arms as the ground cracks and sinks beneath him. Using his strength, Beowulf tosses the hybrid back before widening his eyes as the creature recovers and charges again.

"Oh come on!" Complains Beowulf before taking a strong right followed by a left. He is hit two more times before being thrown away. Beowulf shakes his head as the hybrid charges and jumps. Beowulf tackles the hybrid in mid air and the two land on a truck, creating an explosion. The sounds of fighting are heard through the fire and smoke before Balmung enters the smoke cloud. Seconds later, the hybrid is blasted from the smoke by cosmic lightning.

"Hera! What a battle." States Wonder Woman as she and the League focus on getting the civilians to safety.

"I sense nothing from that creature. It's mindless. Full of hate and anger." States Martian Manhunter as he uses his powers on the hybrid.

"What about the other?" Questions Batman.

"His mind… it is strong." Strains the Martian.

"Uhh guys, we have incoming." States Flash as a large carrier appears in the sky.

"It's SHIELD." States Batman.

"Who?" Questions Flash as he snatches civilians out of harms way.

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D; is a Global extra-governmental military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency, tasked with maintaining both national and global security." States Batman as he has read about the agency. Rescue shuttles launch from the carrier and evacuate civilians as an African American man looks down at the city through the glass of the carrier. The man has black hair with white trim and is missing an eye.

"Fury!" Calls a voice, getting the man to glance back at an armored man.

"Stark, shouldn't you be helping evacuate the city?" Questions Fury as the hero Iron Man appears.

"I'm having my son gain some experience with James." States Iron Man. Fury hums before pulling up images of Beowulf and the creature dubbed as Hybrid.

"Do you think he can win?" Asks Fury as Iron Man folds his arms over his chest. Before Tony can answer, another voice beats him to it.

"If even half the things he told my son are true, then we don't need to worry about him winning the fight. We need to worry about the damage that his victory will cause." States a man with a shield strapped to his back.

"Cap." Greets Iron Man with a nod, getting Captain America to nod his head.

Back at the fight, Beowulf charges with Balmung as Hybrid charges with his forearm blades. The two clash as Beowulf comes down with an overhead that is blocked by the two Radion blades. The ground cracks and the building shakes before the windows shatter from the collision. The two push against each other while growling.

"You think you're tough with some outdated Celestial Armor?!" Growls Beowulf as he has figured out the type of armor Hybrid is wearing. After all, he has killed a Celestial, "Think again!" Beowulf deflects the arms of Hybrid before swinging upward at a diagonal angle, slicing through the Celestial armor of Hybrid. Like the weapon Jarnbjorn, Balmung has been enchanted to pierce the armor of Celestials or armor created using Celestial technology. Blue blood drops to the ground from the laceration on Hybrid's chest.

"You're finished!" States Beowulf as he charges forward with his sword raised. Hybrid opens its mouth and releases a fire breath, prompting Beowulf to use Balmung to block. Beowulf skids to a stop as the stream of fire continues. Beowulf stalks forward with Balmung in front of him, step after step, Beowulf gets closer. Balmung absorbs the flames before Beowulf swings left and then right before spinning with a swing from the left. Each attack hitting and slicing through Hybrid's armor. Beowulf swings again but Hybrid counters with a lariat that connects before Beowulf's swing. Hybrid runs forward before jumping into the air and slamming Beowulf into the ground. Balmung plunges into the ground as Hybrid raises both arms and brings them down on Beowulf. The force cracks the ground and sends the two down into the earth.

Red lights flash on the carrier as Fury looks to his agents. The whole Earth shakes as buildings crack all over the world. Tremors are felt everywhere and panic skyrockets. Batman dodges falling debris as the earth shakes. Wonder Woman catches two children before getting them to safety. Fury turns and looks to his agents.

"Status!" Commands Fury before one agent widens her eyes.

"Colonel, two tectonic plates are splitting apart right now!" States the agent, making Fury widen his eyes, "We… have no way to stop that."

"Yes we do… he's called Beowulf." States Fury as he looks down at the crater.

Down in the earth, Beowulf shakes his head as the earth rumbles. He looks around before widening his eyes as the plates separate. Before he can help, Hybrid comes down with a haymaker, sending Beowulf into one of the plates, shaking the earth in the process.

"**This world will burn**." Growls Hybrid as he continuously punches Beowulf into the plate, "**For Darkseid**!" Beowulf grabs Hybrid before his body sparks and his eyes glow white.

"Over my dead body!" Shouts Beowulf as he head-butts Hybrid. The head-butt is imbued with cosmic lightning and sends Hybrid flying back. With no time to celebrate, Beowulf gets between the two plates and grabs both with each hand. He growls and strains as the plates slow and the tremors fade. Beowulf groans and strains as Hybrid lands in front of him. With his arm occupied, Beowulf is unable to block the hard punches from Hybrid. Still, Beowulf refuses to release the plates and fights through the pain.

"**Foolish! You could easily save yourself but choose to die for ants**!" Growls Hybrid as he punches Beowulf again. Blood flies from Beowulf's mouth before he spits out more blood and chuckles.

"Ants, Huh? Even if they're ants, you're still lower than them, scum." Taunts Beowulf with a smirk as his eye swells up. Hybrid grabs the throat of Beowulf and growls before his forearm blade pops out.

"**You are nothing! Just another ant that has been squashed by the will of Darkseid**!" Growls Hybrid as Beowulf glares. His eyes glow white as his godly power begins to manifest and grow stronger. He is the son of Thor and Amora. The grandson of Odin the All Father and the Mother-Goddess Gaia!

"_**Say your name, my son**_." Whispers a voice on the wind, making Beowulf widen his eyes and smile.

"I… I am ripper, tearer, slasher, gouger, I am the teeth in the darkness, the Talons in the Night!" Rants Beowulf as his power grows and his hands sink into the earth. His body sparks and his hair flows, "Mine is strength and lust and power!"

"I AM BEOWULF!" Shouts the New God as he slams the plates together, crushing himself and Hybrid between the two tectonic plates. The Earth stops shaking and the world watches on bated breath for their savior to emerge. The ground cracks before exploding. Hybrid lands on the ground with his armor destroyed and blue blood running down his body. The League is there to meet him as Batman stands ready.

"Stand down." Says a voice, making Batman turn to Fury who walks up, "You'll get in his way."

"Who's way?" Questions Flash as Batman looks on at the alien. Hybrid walks over to Balmung and grabs the handle. When he does, the power of the stones lashes out but Hybrid stays strong and begins to pull. However, no matter how strong he pulls, the sword stays where it is. Hybrid's feet sink into the earth as he uses all his strength to pull the sword but Balmung doesn't budge. Then, quick as lightning, the sword lifts and spins like a buzz saw, before launching from its spot. In the process, Hybrid loses an arm to the sword. The sword is caught in the outstretched hand of Beowulf whose eyes glow lightning white and his body sparks with white lightning. His armor remains undamaged along with his cape but his helmet is missing. The cape has a hood that covers Beowulf's face but fails to hide his glowing white eyes.

"Allow me." States Beowulf before lightning streaks across the sky before Beowulf roars and levitates off the ground. Lightning dances all around him as Beowulf looks down at Hybrid, "Disgusting." With his final word said, Beowulf brings down a massive bolt of cosmic lightning. The bolt hits Hybrid who lets out a ghastly scream as the ground shakes from the power. Hybrid's skins peels away before he is vaporized by the lightning.

"H-He did it!" Cheers a man watching from the city. His cheers are followed by others all around the world. Due to his Omni-Sense, Beowulf can hear their cheers. He smiles a little before looking down at the members of the Justice League. No words are said as the League faces off with the teen god. Before something could happen, Beowulf's ears tweak before he turns his head towards the Kingdom of Norway. He vanishes with the speed of a lightning bolt with the League looking on.

In the Kingdom of Norway, two armed men rob a local shop at gunpoint. They laugh and giggle as they run with money. Behind them, law enforcement chase but take cover when the criminals fire their weapons. The two run before the man in front hits a brick wall. He falls to the ground and looks up before widening his eyes. The "Brick wall" turns out to be Beowulf whose hood is up while his eyes are closed. The second thug fires at Beowulf who doesn't move. The bullets hit but fall to the ground, making the thugs gape. Beowulf opens his eyes with a smirk on his face, showing his lightning white eyes as his body sparks.

"W-We surrender!" Yelps the thugs quickly. However, Beowulf merely tilts his head with a smirk before releasing a small spark. The alley is lit up and screams come from the ally. The police arrive to see two thugs looking like they've been electrocuted. The thugs still live as the police put them in their cars. In the sky, Beowulf flies until he hovers right above earth. He folds his arms and using his Omni-Sense, watches over Midgard, as Odin told him to.

* * *

**Ok guys here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I want to say, that this story will feature things from New Earth, Prime Earth, Comics, etc. **

**As for the pairing… I'm thinking Supergirl or Raven. I will set up a poll that will go until next Thursday. **

**Now, I've finally decided on Beowulf's look. As I said, Beowulf as of now is 6'0 with Thor's long but white hair. He has the build of DC Animated Verse; Superman from Justice League War. His armor is similar in appearance to Thor's from Avengers Assemble TV show but with plate armor. The chest piece of the armor is thick like Cyborg Superman's from Reign of the Supermen. The cape and hood are like Shazam's from JL War. **

**Beowulf's Powers are much like Shazam's but on a Cosmic Scale. **

**Also Balmung's appearance. The pommel and handle of the sword I've made similar in appearance to the Balanced Great Sword from Dragon Age Origins but the guard is a cross guard. I like the long handle. The blade is the blade from Gut's Dragon slayer. Obviously not as long but the design is the same. The reason is, I like the more functional look rather than over the top look of blades.**

**I do not own Marvel or DC. **


	3. Chapter 3-The Appropriate Force

**The Appropriate Force!**

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since the showdown with Hybrid. The Kingdom of Norway has been hit with wave of popularity and criticism. While most thank the kingdom for its swift action, others ask why they have such a thing. America seems to the most concerned as they didn't know of such a thing. High officials believe the kingdom should be sharing such technology with the rest of the world, but mostly America. The constant nagging has gotten the Royal Family, annoyed. Beowulf has taken to the spotlight, loving the attention he gets. He believes this is better as he no longer has to hide his identity. I any supervillian wishes to come after his loved ones, they are welcome to try.

Speaking of the teen god, Beowulf floats just outside of earth's atmosphere, looking down upon Midgard. He cannot help but feel homesick and miss his friends and family, back on Asgard. Perhaps his time with mortals has made him soft? It is true that he has picked up on some of their habits. They are a primitive and violent race, bur Beowulf constantly asks himself; "Are we so different?" While humans seek out war, Asgardians do not. But that was not always the case. Beowulf is broken from his thoughts when he senses a presence.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Asks a voice, which is clearly male. Beowulf nods his head as he stares at the blue jewel of this system. While not as gorgeous as Asgard, Earth is a sight to behold from space.

"I don't believe we've been introduced." States the voice, which has gotten closer. Beowulf glances to his left to spot the iconic symbol of Superman. The Man of Steel offers his hand to the teen god. Beowulf shakes the hand with a smile on his face. He has of course heard of Superman and his feats. Beowulf respects the alien for his bravery and courage. He also seems a kindred spirit in Superman.

"I am Beowulf, it is nice to meet you, Kryptonian." Greets Beowulf, getting a surprised look from the alien hero.

"You know what I am?" Questions Superman, making Beowulf chuckle.

"The universe is far bigger than you know." States Beowulf with a smile, "I should know, I can see it."

"I have heard stories of the great minds on Kyrpton." States Beowulf with a mournful smile, "I am sorry for the tragedy that befell them."

"Thank you, but how do you know of my planet?" Questions Superman with a curious expression, marred on his face.

"Asgard came across your planet once, my father befriended a scientist on that planet." States Beowulf, struggling to remember the name of the scientist, "Jor… El, I think it was."

"You knew my father!?" Exclaims Superman, making Beowulf blink before waving his hands in front of himself.

"No, that was hundreds of years before my birth?" States Beowulf, making Superman confused.

"Time flows very differently where I'm from." States Beowulf, getting Superman to nod.

"How are you liking earth?" Asks Superman, getting to know the teen god. Beowulf stares at the planet for a minute before holding out his hand and looking at his palm.

"Its fragile." States Beowulf as Superman nods, knowing the burden of great strength. People like them must be careful when fighting. They must always use appropriate force. But even then, they feel they could shatter something just by touching it, "How do you do it, Superman? How do ones with our strength, survive on this planet."

"By training and controlling our powers." States Superman with a smile, making Beowulf chuckle.

"It was nice chatting with you but… I have a conference to get to." States Beowulf, making Superman nod his head. He has heard of the conference between the countries of the world. They are gathering to talk about the global defense system of the kingdom.

"Good luck, General Wade Eiling hasn't met a metahuman he hasn't hated." States Superman, making Beowulf chuckle.

"He's never met a god." States Beowulf before launching from his spot with lightning trailing. While most would see this as an arrogant statement, Beowulf is simply stating the facts.

**Royal Palace**

Every news station across the world is reporting the meeting between the greatest countries in the world. Vehicles pull up and government officials step out. The snow piles up the streets as the people of the kingdom wear their winter gear. The President is followed by cabinet members before General Wade Eiling steps out, followed by a soldier who wears dark clothing. However all stop when a white limo with gold trim pulls up to the palace. Out of the limo comes Queen Agneta and King Consort Anderson exit the limo, looking as young as 14 years ago.

"Queen Agneta what can you tell us about your son?!" Asks a reporter, rushing towards the power couple. Guards block the couple from the crowd as Agneta waves to her people with Anderson doing the same. The guards have high tech rifles and armor, courtesy of Beowulf.

"Look at them… giving more power to those who are threats." Sneers General Eiling. The guard next to him says nothing but glances to the sky. The crowd's attention is drawn to thunder clouds before Beowulf descends with his hood up and body sparking. Beowulf lands as looks around before he is surrounded by reporters.

"He doesn't look that tough." Comments the guard by the General. Beowulf hears the comment but says nothing about it. No need to cause a seen here with some many country leaders gathered. He reveals his face by taking off his hood. The action makes the women swoon over his good looks. His white hair flows in the winter wind before he turns to face his earth family. He embraces his mother and touches foreheads with his father.

"Prince Calder, will you take up your name Beowulf?" Asks a reporter, making Beowulf turn to her along with his family.

"I am and have always been Beowulf." States the teen god as he looks to his earth mother, "Calder was a name to protect my identity but to my family, I am Beowulf, and so shall I remain."

"Are you truly a God?" Asks another reporter, making Beowulf smile.

"I am the God of War and Thunder, grandson of Odin and Gaia, son of Thor and Amora, I am Beowulf!" Yells the teen god, getting the crowd to cheer and clap. Beowulf hears someone clearing their throat and turns to General Eiling.

"I believe we are here to discuss something of importance." Sneers the General, making Beowulf turn to him, "This is no place to show off like a child."

"I am a God, not a child." Retorts Beowulf, not liking being called a child. The cloaked guard steps forward, before the queen steps up.

"As you said General Eiling, we are here to discuss something." States Agneta as she glances to her son, "Perhaps insulting my son is not the wisest thing to do."

"Perhaps bringing him here was a mistake." Counters General Eiling before the President steps forward.

"General, that's enough." States the President with a stern look. The President turns to the Royal Family and smiles before greeting them. Beowulf simply stares down the cloaked guard with narrowed eyes.

"Pretty lucky the President stepped in there." States the guard, making Beowulf smirk.

"Lucky for you, worm." Quips Beowulf with a smirk, "There is no one on earth, greater than I."

"Pray we never find out." Threatens the guard, making Beowulf's eyes glow white and the sparks around his body grow more erratic.

"My sword can cut through anything, my lightning can vaporize planets, my power alone can destroy entire universes, what hope do you have against me?" States Beowulf.

"How about ten nuclear bombs?" Counters the guard as his fists glow faintly.

"Even a thousand would not make me flinch, wretch." Smirks Beowulf. The two stare off before General Eiling steps forward and calls of his guard. Beowulf's white eyes dim before returning to normal.

Inside the Palace, the officials of each country sit in a circle with Beowulf sitting with his arms crossed. These politics bore him but his attention is fully on the cloaked guard. He doesn't know why the guard was brought here but if he tries anything, Beowulf will send his broken body back to America. The tension is thick as several countries tip toe around the real reason they are all here. They shower the Royal Family in praise and compliments before General Eiling stands.

"Enough! We are here to discuss the global weapon the Kingdom has constructed!" Reminds the General as Agneta's face is unwavering.

"It is not a weapon!" Retorts King Consort Anderson, "It was meant to protect earth from extraterrestrial threats!"

"And yet one sits not two feet from you!" Points the General as he looks to Beowulf, "One that you've taken as your own child!"

"My son has saved this planet more times than I can count!" Defends Anderson with anger, "Barely a month ago, he saved it twice in one day!"

"We are not insinuating anything." Attempts the President before the General speaks up.

"From a threat he probably caused!" Shouts the General, making Beowulf sigh. Of course, he saves the planet and they blame him. Typical of a primitive race.

"Lets get to the real reason you are here, General." Speaks Agneta with a glare, "You want the technology we used to build the global defense system in order to make weapons."

"Not at all." States the President, attempting to quell growing tempers, "We just want-."

"You want assurance that we will not uses our technology to take over the world." Finishes Beowulf with a shake of his head.

"Damn right!" Confirms the General with Beowulf glaring at him, "In order for our safety, we want access to the technology used to make your global defense system."

"…No." States the Royal Family together. The answer is so blunt and literal, the room is stunned into silence.

The people watching around the world look on at the meeting. Some sneer at the answer while others stifle their laughter. Another person watching is Batman. He looks on at the screen, paying close attention to Beowulf. The power the hero had shown, worries Batman. Being who he is, Batman has made plans to take down the League should they lose their way. He has studied Beowulf's time on earth and discovered, no visible weakness.

"There you are." States a voice, but Batman doesn't turn from the screen. Superman looks on at the screen to see the Royal Family. Wonder Woman shows up with Green Arrow and Black Canary.

"So they refused? I could have guessed that." States Green Arrow with Batman glaring at the screen.

"With good reason." Adds Batman as he knows the others would use it for weapons, "But the others have a right to be worried."

"Why?" Questions Green Arrow.

"Because the kingdom has someone who could rule the planet if he wanted to." States Batman, making Superman shake his head.

"He's a good man." Assures Superman, making Wonder Woman nod her head.

"I've followed his exploits, he has none of the human flaws that associate with power hungry madmen." Adds Wonder Woman.

"But, I bet he feels so alone." States Black Canary as she eyes the teen god with sadness, "Look at him, he hides it but he has never felt so alone."

"The price of great power." States Superman as Wonder Woman nods.

Back at the meeting, General Eiling stares down the Royal Family with a glare marred on his face. Did the General really believe the family would listen? Of course not, but he had to give them a chance due to this meeting being aired around the world. He looks to his guard and nods. The General presses a button on his watch before a group of highly armed soldiers enter the room. The president stands in outrage.

"What is the meaning of this-?" Starts the president before he is knocked out. The Royal Family has advanced weaponry pointed at them from every angle. Beowulf sits with his arms over his chest as rifles are pointed at every point of his body. Beowulf's eyes are shadowed as the General stands.

"Let's try this again." States Eiling with his arms behind his back. He then looks to Beowulf and smirks, "Don't bother resisting, these rifles could hurt Superman."

"What do you hope to achieve, General?" Questions Agneta, unfazed by the weaponry pointed at her.

"Hand over the schematics of the global defense system." Orders the General as Agneta glares.

"You would execute the royal family on live television?" States Anderson with a glare, "You would unite the whole kingdom in bringing down Hel upon you."

"America is the strongest country in the world." States Eiling plainly, "By all means, let Hel rain upon us."

"You arrogant, wretch." Says Beowulf, speaking up. The world watches as Beowulf shakes with anger.

"You dare to point your weapons at my family and in my sight?!" Growls Beowulf as he slowly stands, "If any harm comes to them-."

"The only salvation from my wrath will be damnation!" Roars Beowulf as his eyes glow white with lightning.

"You would unleash your power so close to your family?" Questions Eiling as he stares down the angry god, "Their harm will be on you."

"My power?" Repeats Beowulf before shaking his head. Quick as lightning, the soldiers around him are thrown across the room. Beowulf's body is a blur but if one were to see him, they would see the teen god taking down highly trained soldiers with simple hand to hand combat. It all ends quickly as Beowulf stands in his original position, "It's funny you think I need to use my power to beat you."

"Major!" Calls Eiling as his guard bursts from his spot with glowing fists. Beowulf is caught by surprise before he takes a heavy right hook to the face, sending him flying through the palace walls until reaching outside. Beowulf shakes his head before blood runs from his nose.

"Yeah, take a good long look." States a voice as Beowulf glares up at the guard, "Studied some radiation spikes in your fight a couple weeks ago. The monster was able to make you bleed."

"And if you can bleed," States the guard as he hovers above Beowulf, "Then you can die." The guard is a soldier named Clifford Zmeck; a soldier arrested for rape and murder but agreed to dangerous genetic experimentation in exchange for a pardon that was given to him by General Eiling. The experiment was called Project Atom, the same experiment that birthed Captain Atom.

"Major Force." Spits Beowulf as he stands and cracks his neck, "Good help must be hard to find for the General if all he has to send against me is you."

"Tell that to the blood running down your nose." Retorts Major Force as his hands glow a ruby shade of red.

"I may bleed but I will not fall." States Beowulf before his eyes glow and the ground cracks from lightning sparking around his body, "You should have killed me."

"Don't worry, I'll do so soon." States Major Force, making Beowulf smirk.

"You won't get another chance." States Beowulf, before he viscously upper-cuts Major Force, sending the nuclear powered man flying. When his fist connects, lightning streaks across the skies and thunder booms. Major Force slams into a building before groaning and looking forward. As he does, Beowulf's fist smashes into his face, sending him through the building and out the other side. Major Force lands in a heap as Beowulf walks through the crumbling building with glowing white eyes.

"Did you truly believe you could beat me?" Questions Beowulf as he lifts Major Force by the throat and with a single hand, "You are an ant beneath my heel… I am a God!"

"Shut up!" Shouts Major Force as he releases a photon beam of energy, into the chest of Beowulf. The blast is at point blank and Major Force pours more power into it. The beam takes over an entire street and destroys several buildings. The light dies down and the smoke clears to reveal Beowulf who is completely unfazed by the attack. Still, he does not release his grip on the Major but increases it, choking Major Force who can't believe it.

"That was ten nuclear bombs to the face… How are you still breathing?!" Demands the major as Beowulf tightens his grip.

"Did you not hear me?" Questions Beowulf as he ascends into the sky, "Not even a thousand nuclear bombs would worry me." Now in the thunder clouds, Beowulf looks up at the heavens.

"Do you remember when I said my lightning can destroy planets?" Asks Beowulf softly and almost sadly, "Well, I wasn't lying." In a flash, a massive bolt slams into Major Force, sending him crashing into the ground, uprooting the earth and shattering his containment suit. Beowulf still holds Major Force by the throat as he stares down at the villain with glowing white eyes.

"Surrender." States Beowulf before Major Force chuckles softly but with pain.

"You dumbass, you've just doomed yourself and this city." States Major Force as Beowulf looks down at the crack in the villains chest, "When I detonate, you and this entire city will be destroyed."

"Don't worry, the General will take care of your parents." Assures Major Force before Balmung is plunged into his body.

"That won't do anything." States Major Force before he feels the power draining from him, "W-What are you doing?!"

"Explaining it to your feeble mind would be a waste of my breath, besides." States Beowulf as Major Force seems to shrink, "It's already done." Combining the Space and Power Stones, Beowulf uses Balmung to absorb the nuclear power from Major Force. However, Beowulf loses his calm demeanor when the Major's words finally register. He releases the nuclear powered man and takes off, faster than a bolt of lightning. He enters the palace to find the room a mess with his father lying in a heap. His mother is missing and the guards are dead. Balmung fall into the ground as Beowulf sees his father.

"Father." Calls Beowulf as he drops to Anderson's side and lifts his head. Anderson wakes and smiles softly at his son.

"My boy, y-you must hurry." States Anderson as Beowulf looks him over, "The General, he's after the power source."

"He won't get it." Assures Beowulf, making Anderson nod his head.

"When he finds out you are the source, your mother will be in danger." States Anderson, making Beowulf narrow his eyes. Anderson grabs his son's shoulder and pulls him close.

"Protect your mother." Orders Anderson, as Beowulf grabs the hand on his shoulder and nods his head.

"I'll send a med team to patch you up." Assures Beowulf as he stands and puts out his hand, a metallic humming echoes across the room before Balmung enters his hand.

Across the world, outrage and panic ensues as the world has watched what just happened. Governments are trying to assess the situation while America denies any involvement with the General's actions. Up in the Watchtower, the League watches what has unfolded with Superman balling his hands into fists. Batman replays what General Eiling had done

"He took something." States Batman as he replays the video of Eiling injecting something in his veins, "That's all we got from the cameras." Superman turns and walks away as Batman glances at him.

"Where are you going?" Questions Green Arrow as Superman glances back.

"To end this." States Superman.

"We can't interfere, Clark." States Batman as he stands from his spot, "This is a matter between countries. If we interfere, we would only make matters worse."

"Umm, something's happening over there." Points out Green Arrow as he gestures to the screen.

Agneta's eyes flutter open as she regains her senses. Her newly regained sight is rewarded with the image of the giant hairy monster that was once General Eiling. Eiling looks down at the woman in his arms before lifting her to face level. Agneta takes in her surroundings before widening her eyes. They are under the palace. Behind her is the device used to shield the entire planet. Her thoughts turn fearful when her memories return.

"What did you do to my husband?!" Demands Agneta with a glare but gasps when Eiling squeezes her.

"He should have taken my warning." Replies Eiling as he looks to the device, "How does it work?"

"A-As if I would tell you." Grits out Agneta, Eiling seems to lose some control as he roars and tosses her away. Agneta grunts in pain as blood runs from her head.

"It seems you need convincing." Growls Eiling before he throws a punch. However, the fist is caught Beowulf. Being 8'2, Eiling's fist is caught by both of Beowulf's hands. Beowulf grunts before pushing Eiling back and hitting him with a left hook, sending the monster crashing against the wall.

"Keep your hands off my mom!" Warns Beowulf as Eiling stands.

"Seems the Major was no match for you." States Eiling as he rolls his neck, "How utterly useless."

"You'll pay for this attack." Threatens Beowulf as his eyes glow lightning white and sparks streak across his body. Beowulf charges forward but is caught by both hands of Eiling. Eiling roars before jumping up. The two ascend through the palace before coming out of the ceiling. Eiling roars before right hooking Beowulf, sending the teen god flying away. Beowulf tumbles down the street before stopping.

"Whoa." States Beowulf as he hasn't felt a blow like that for some time, though he is still unharmed. Beowulf stands before cracking his neck. As he does, spot lights shine on him as Apache helicopters surround him.

"Target in sight, open fire." States a pilot as the US soldiers loyal to Eiling fire at the teen god. Beowulf holds his arms in front of him as bullets and missiles fire into him. They do nothing to Beowulf but the action of being attacked, angers him. With the conflict escalating, Beowulf's powers begin to grow as he feeds of war and conflict. His body begins to spark with white cosmic lightning before his eyes glow white. Beowulf ascends into the sky with the Apache's following. Reaching above the city buildings, Beowulf releases a powerful shockwave of cosmic lightning, into an EMP. The craft power down before crashing into the city. Beowulf floats with his cape flapping and body sparking with glowing white eyes.

Meanwhile, Eiling is confronted by law enforcement who fire their high grade weaponry into the monster known as Shaggy Man. Shaggy Man roars, become more bestial as he flails wildly, smacking man after man. Wires are launched and trap Eiling who roars before pulling the men close and killing them. One by one, the forces dwindle as Shaggy Man roars, this time releasing a breath of fire. The fire incinerates the soldiers before only one remains. The soldier cocks his gun and aims.

"You would've made a fine marine." States Shaggy Man before opening his mouth and releasing a breath of fire. Before it can reach the soldier, Beowulf lands in front and puts his arms up to block. Using his arm gauntlets to block the flame breath. These gauntlets are made from Uru, Nth Metal and Vibranium. They are capable of blocking nearly anything but also can summon a shield that can stop planet level attacks. The fire stops as Beowulf and the soldier are unharmed.

"P-Prince." States the soldier before Beowulf releases a thunderbolt of cosmic lightning at Shaggy Man, sending the monster flying back as it roars in pain.

"I'll take it from here." States Beowulf with a serious tone as he stalks forward. With each step, sparks connect to the ground and lift debris. The six orbs on his chest glow brightly, indicating the use of his godly power.

"Good, you're here." Growls Shaggy Man as Beowulf stands directly in front of him. The two stare down each other with narrowed eyes.

"You hurt my father." Accuses Beowulf with balled up fists.

"He should have listened." Defends Shaggy Man before Beowulf exhales a breath.

"Hmm." Hums Shaggy Man before he exhales a breath. In a flash, the bottom of Shaggy Man's foot is planted in the face of Beowulf. The action stuns those watching as Beowulf's head snaps back before his feet plant to the ground. Though the attack was fierce, Beowulf shows no sign it affected him in any way.

"Are you angry?" Questions Shaggy Man with a growl, "Not angrier than I, I assure you."

"Since your father and mother failed to tell me what powers your little shield, I will get the answers from you!" Growls Shaggy Man before jumping forward. He throws a heavy left upper-cut before throwing a straight right into Beowulf's face. He follows this up with a left hook. The blows rain down on Beowulf who appears unaffected by the blows. Beowulf raises his head and narrows his eyes at the monster with a cold look. As he looks up, Shaggy Man grabs his face and dashes forward. He slams Beowulf into a building before letting him go. He spots a police car and picks it up and stalks over to Beowulf who stands up. As he does, Shaggy Man bashes the car over his head. However, the car shatters over the frame of Beowulf.

"You're tough, I'll give you that." States Shaggy Man as he unloads on Beowulf. Beowulf exhales a breath amidst the heavy blows before throwing a strong right. The attack collides into the face of Shaggy Man, caving it in before launching the monster away. Shaggy Man falls to the ground and yells out as his face bleeds from a single hit. He stands and growls as blood runs down his face.

"_W-What a punch_." Thinks Eiling deep within his mind. Meanwhile, no blood is shown on Beowulf, "Hm?" Looking up, Shaggy Man spots Beowulf in front of him with a smirk marred on his face. Quick as lightning, Beowulf hits the monster with a strong left. The hit is so hard that Shaggy Man flips back before landing on his stomach. Beowulf stalks forward as Shaggy Man stands.

"Worthless." States Beowulf with disdain, "Can you not defend yourself from my taps, monster?"

"Taps?!" Repeats Shaggy Man with shock. Shaggy Man widens his eyes when he loses sight of Beowulf. Beowulf's foot connects to the face of Shaggy Man, caving it in. Shaggy Man grunts as blood trails out of his mouth. Shaggy Man growls before opening his mouth and releasing a wave of flames. The flames seemingly hit and create a blaze.

"HAHAHA, how's that?!" Laughs Shaggy Man before his laughter dies in his throat. The flames disperse as Beowulf rotates his arms in a circular motion. This technique is called; Mawashi Uke or Rotation Defense. It is a basic Karate Defensive move but, used by Beowulf, it is a perfect defense.

"I was hoping you would be able to get my blood flowing." Sighs Beowulf with a head shake, "I should've known not to expect much from an ant." Beowulf has been growing stronger ever since the fight began. He feeds off the conflict as he is a God of War.

"I-I am as strong as Superman!" Shouts Shaggy Man as he throws a punch. Beowulf blocks with a single hand, before punching the chest of Shaggy Man. The rib cage cracks as Beowulf smirks when he hears the sound.

"I'm not Superman." States Beowulf simply before unloading on Shaggy Man. Each punch cracks the rib cage before the final hit shatters it. Shaggy Man falls to his knees in front of Beowulf whose eyes glow white in the winter night, "I am a God." Shaggy Man's eyes refocus before he puts Beowulf in a bear hug.

"Now I've got you!" Growls Shaggy Man as he opens his mouth, releasing a stream of hot fire at point blank range. The heat scorches the ground as people look on in shock. However, Beowulf, within the raging inferno narrows his eyes. He flexes, breaking the hold of Shaggy Man before palming Shaggy Man's chin up, closing his mouth with his left hand. The force used, lifts Shaggy Man off the ground before Beowulf switches to his right hand, propelling Shaggy Man to the ground. The power used was so much, the ground uproots and forms a massive crater in the middle of the street. The dust clears to show Beowulf standing over a nude and human Eiling. The damage done to him has forced the general to revert back to his human form.

"M-Monster." Mutters Eiling before falling unconscious. The words echo through Beowulf's being. Is he a monster? Does his great strength make him a monster here? On Asgard, his strength is welcomed and even his foes begrudgingly respect him. Is it not the same on Midgard? Inner turmoil shakes Beowulf though on the outside he is unfazed by the words.

"_**You are my son, never forget that**_!" Whispers a female voice on the wind, "_**No matter where you go or what they may call you, you will always be my son.**_"

"_**Mortals will always judge your actions**_." Whispers another voice, this time male, "_**But a God doesn't answer to those beneath him**_."

"_**You are our grandson**_." States a male and female voice together. Inspired by the words, Beowulf levitates off the ground with glowing white eyes.

"To you yes, I am a monster." States Beowulf as his words are repeated around the world, "But to the kind, the weak, the good, the brave, and the selfless, I am a Hero." A spot light shines on Beowulf as a Helicarrier arrives on scene. SHIELD agents arrive on scene and secure General Eiling. Colonel Fury walks up to Beowulf who eyes him briefly.

"I've heard many unbelievable things about you, Beowulf." States Fury with his hands behind his back, "And the beating the you gave to one of my top recruits."

"Hmph, ironically he is the only one I seem to trust out of the lot of you." States Beowulf, knowing who Fury is talking about, "No matter how hard I hit him, he always got back up."

"Can you do the same?" Questions Beowulf as he levitates vanishes within a bolt of lightning. Foot steps reach, Fury's ears and he turns to a teen boy with red hair and blue eyes. In the teens hand is a round shield with a star in the middle.

"It should've been me that talked with him." States the teen as he walks to Fury, "I earned his respect."

"Perhaps you're right." States Fury as he eyes the teen, "But I think he will be the last tom recruit." The two walk away from the scene as a storm brews above them.

* * *

**Phew another chapter down guys. Supergirl has won the poll! **

**This chapter, I wanted to show Beowulf's hand to hand skills. I took moves from various anime including Baki 2018. Now the reason Major Force could hurt Beowulf was due to him copying the radioactive signature of Radion. Shaggy Man could not hurt Beowulf at all. **

**Here's the list of the powers of Beowulf!**

**Unique Physiology: Biologically, Beowulf is a gene gold mine. Originally he had Asgardian, New God, and Elder God in his blood. But after the ritual, Beowulf has the blood of all races in the Nine Realms. Light Elf, Dark Elf, Giant, Fire Demon, Dwarf, Aesir, Vanir, Angel, and due to his relation to the Goddess of the Earth, human in his blood. He possesses immeasurable power and abilities exceeding the average New God. He doesn't need to eat, drink, or sleep. He can breathe in space. Because of his heritage, Beowulf has almost unlimited power.**

**Life-Force: Life Force also known as the God-Force is the godly energies that fuel all of Beowulf's and New God's godlike powers. However, Beowulf's God-Force eclipses them all. Beowulf's immortal life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of Balmung. In fact, the sword is merely a focus for Beowulf's power. Unlike many other deities, Beowulf's unique Life-force allows him to have full access to all of his powers regardless of what realm he enters. Even before his birth, Beowulf's God-Force was so strong that Amora had the dwarves forge an enchanted suit of armor to hold in nearly all his power. The armor broke and was replaced with a suit of armor that is far more powerful.**

**Godlike Strength: Beowulf is insanely strong. He has stated that he has unlimited strength. He is so strong he can crush entire moons with his fists and shatter planets with the full force of his blows, and his stomps can create earthquakes. He has held two tectonic plates in each hand and pulled them together. And in one battle with the New God Black Dwarf, the two obliterated a planet with a single collision. **

**Invulnerability: Being a New God with a unique physiology affords Beowulf virtual invulnerability and immunity to any such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, viruses, electrocution, asphyxiation, and he has an immunity to heat and subzero temperatures, and lead and radiation poisoning. Beowulf has survived a planet exploding, tanked a planet busting attack, flown through the heart of stars, survived direct hits from Darkseid's Omega Beams, and even survived attacks from Celestials. With the invulnerability of Balder, Beowulf is immune to all but the strongest attacks with even those barely harming him. Beowulf cannot be harmed in the conventional way. He has taken hits from Darkseid's omega beams without suffering any permanent damage**

**Godlike Speed and Reflexes: Beowulf can go thousands of times the speed of light. He has protected Asgard from a meteor shower by traveling fast enough to destroy all the meteors at nearly the same time. He is fast enough to tag the speedster Savitar, who is named after the Hindu God of Motion. In the battle, the two went in and out of time and space. His reaction speed is so fast, he can outmaneuver Savitar in one motion. **

**Godlike Stamina:** **Beowulf's advanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human and most other Asgardians. He is capable of sustaining almost indefinitely without any exhaustion. Beowulf's virtually inexhaustible stamina also enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. **

**Omni-Senses: Beowulf possesses tremendous sensory capabilities far beyond that of any New God and only matched by Heimdall. His sight itself extends to all of the Nine Realms, and his hearing is so sharp and precise that he can hear all the voices in the Nine Realms** **simultaneously and filter the noise perfectly. In battle, his Omni-Senses allow him to keep track of his opponents and perceive their movements. **

**Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his invulnerability, Beowulf can be harmed and damaged by certain level of attacks and Radion. But due to his accelerated healing, Beowulf can regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an average New God. He can regenerate greatly damaged or destroyed tissue within a few seconds. The full extent and speed of Beowulf's healing factor isn't known. But after taking a Radion Bomb, his flesh and organs were incinerated in the blast, only for him to regenerate in minutes. **

**Immortality: Due to being a New/Elder God and having elf blood in his veins; Beowulf is ageless. He will remain in his prime, forever. But this ability goes far beyond being ageless. Only Odin's blood can permanently kill Beowulf. Anything less will allow Beowulf to reincarnate. **

**Atmokinesis: As a god of the storms, Beowulf is able to manipulate weather on a cosmic scale. His weather powers are so strong; he can create cosmic storms in space and generate cosmic lightning. He can also manipulate weather in different ecosystems and is not limited to** **planetary atmospheres. These powers are amplified by Balmung to immeasurable levels. White Lightning**

**Electrokinesis: Beowulf is able to create and manipulate electricity with lethal efficiency. During battles, he can channel electricity through his fists to amplify the effectiveness of his blows.**

**Electro-Blast: Beowulf is able to manipulate the lightning he commands, turning it into a blast of electricity. This lightning is strong enough to vaporize planets at full power.**

**Energy Construct Creation: Beowulf is able to construct weapons out of lightning. **

**Cosmic Awareness: Beowulf, like all Gods, is aware of the multiverse and the realms that lie beyond. This knowledge gives him an understanding of the universe and all life that transcends the capabilities of normal mortals.**

**War Empowerment: As a God of War, any conflict gives Beowulf power. This ability for Beowulf is on a cosmic scale. Any conflict in the Nine Realms, gives Beowulf power no matter where he is. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by war and all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers.**

**War Manipulation: As a God of War, Beowulf has the ability to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict, on a cosmic scale. Beowulf has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how they progress and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. Even without his vast years of training, he is naturally, extremely skilled in all forms of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. Though Beowulf rarely uses this ability, he can start conflicts by influencing people or events, raise his personal and fanatical armies, control and create weapons of every kind and even grant others extensive abilities of combat.**

**War Inducement: Beowulf can induce war and chaos on a cosmic scale, not limited to earth alone. Should he use this power on the cosmic scale, he can have full control of said area that is in war and chaos at the time. Beowulf rarely uses this power. **

**Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Beowulf has mastered all forms of Martial Arts in the Nine Realms.**

**Master Sorcerer: Studying under his mother, Beowulf is a Master of magic, though he rarely uses it. But he can spot mystical effects and determine how to proceed with deadly efficiency. This power also grants him great immunity to mystical effects. **

**Weapon Mastery: Beowulf is a master of anything that can be used as a weapon. **

**Berserker: Beowulf can empty himself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse himself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the Beowulf to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected him and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina while also being unpredictable and erratic in combat, making it hard to counter him. Any damage done to him only makes him stronger and with his accelerated healing, he is nearly unstoppable. **

**Equipment-**

**Armor of Yggdrasil: This Silver and Gold suit of plate armor is more than just a fashion statement. This armor doubles Beowulf's already Godly Power and Stamina while empowering Balmung. The armor is also enchanted to be indestructible and is capable of surviving planet busting attacks without sustaining any damage. The armor his immune to magic and robs projectiles of their momentum while absorbing or dispersing energy beams. But the armors true function is far more important than protecting Beowulf. The Armor contains Beowulf's Immeasurable godly power and containing the entity within him. In fact, any energy the armor is exposed to makes the armor stronger just to contain said entity. Should the armor crack, a glimmer of Beowulf's true power will come through. But should it shatter, the entity will be free and Beowulf has no control over it. The armor is also self repairing so any damage will be instantly detected and repaired and any flaw in the design that allowed the damage is corrected so that it will never happen again. The armor is weak to Radion. This armor was made by the combined efforts of the Nine Realms when the entity first manifested. **

**Shroud of Hela: A red with gold trim hooded cape, given to Beowulf by his cousin Hela. The hooded cape allows Beowulf to travel from realms of the dead to the living world. With the shroud on, Beowulf can see and interact with spirits of the dead while also becoming one himself. In this form, Beowulf cannot be touched by anyone in the living plain but loses the ability to touch those in the living plain. The shroud also amplifies Beowulf's Necromancy powers and is indestructible. **

**Brokkr's Gauntlets of Power: Forged by Eitri's brother, these vambraces function the same way as Wonder Woman's Bracelets of Submission. They are indestructible to extreme heat, subzero temperatures, blunt force, blades, and energy beams. They can also summon an energy shield capable of defending against Surtur's planet busting attack. **

**The Greatsword Balmung: Balmung is Beowulf's signature weapon of choice. The sword acts as a focus for Beowulf's godly might. The blade is so sharp it can cut atoms and anything else Beowulf wants. The blade has been enchanted to house a Cosmic storm of such magnitude, it could blanket an entire solar system. Its power is only matched by Odin's Spear and Thor's Mjolnir. It also houses the six Infinity Stones, making it one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. The sword can only be picked up by those IT deems worthy. Even touching the sword is fatal to those who can't withstand the power. **

**Unknown Power: Powers only known by Odin, Gaia, Thor, Amora, Hela, Surtur, Ymir, Malakith, Frigga, and other high level New Gods. These powers are unknown to Beowulf himself.**

**Omnipotent Entity: Unknown to Beowulf, his godly power has manifested an entity of Omniversal power, within himself. This entity is the combination of the Astral and Odin Forces. This entity takes the form of a golden eastern dragon with lightning blue eyes. The size of the dragon is immeasurable and can vary. It has spikes trailing up its back and four limbs with large talons. This entity has Omnipotent powers capable of affecting the Omniverse. It's power exceeds that of Odin, Zeus, Darkseid, and all other Gods, together. The entity is obsessed with creating paradise; an Omniverse free of all negative things, where all can live together peacefully. To fulfill this goal, it first believes the destruction of the Omniverse is needed. The entity can will the erasure of the Omniverse; erasing all life within the Omniverse. It can destroy entire universes by willing it. The Armor of Yggdrasil was forged by the leaders of the Nine Realms, Odin, Gaia, Thor, and Amora, to seal the entity within Beowulf.**

**Next Chapter- Visitors from Space! Battle above Europe?**


End file.
